The Most Important Visit
by Luna Rosanna
Summary: She visits a friend on a Friday night. He does too. What happens when they meet each other at a place they never thought they would? A story appreciation of Tony and Abby's friendship turned brother/sister relationship and remembering Kate. Takes place after Kill Ari. One-shot.


She was walking down the street, her face partially covered by a shadow from her black lace parasol. It was Friday, she just finished the work for the day and went to take a walk down the street by the navy yard.

The streets were crowded by people fleeing somewhere. From work, to work, to their families, boyfriends, and girlfriends, or to bars and restaurants to meet with friends. She watched them, as she was making her way through the crowds.

She wasn't in a hurry, like the rest of them. She knew her friend was going to wait for her like she always did on Friday evenings. She made her way to a florist shop, where she ordered a bouquet made of sunflowers and roses, her favorites.

She looked at the sky. The skies were covered in all shades of purple and pink, the sun being the artist behind it all. It made her smile. She has been spending Friday nights with her friend pretty much since they started working together and they had time.

Work kept them busy, life even busier, but even if it was just a one night a month, they always made time. And they talked and talked, and painted their nails black, and watched movies to ease their minds. And sometimes, they cried. They cried about the pain and brokenness in this world, they cried about unfairness and bad guys winning over good guys.

She arrived at the place she was supposed to go and sat on a bench next to her best friend.

"Abby, why are you so silent?" asked Kate.

"No, I am not! Just tired. It's been quite a week! I have to tell you all about it! You won't believe what Tony did to McGee! And I brought you flowers," began Abby with her hands flying in the air with the bouquet.

"Well, I want to hear all about it. And what a beautiful flower selection!" laughed Kate.

"So, Tim has this new female interest. And he has been pretty secretive about her, as he said it is nothing too serious. He mentioned though that she was pretty into him. But you know Tony, he is very nosy so he couldn't let it go. He bugged Tim about her the whole week! He even tried paying me with lunch if I will tell him at least her name," grinned Abby.

Kate rolled her eyes and said: "That's typical DiNozzo."

"And so today, Tim went down to the lab but forgot his phone on his desk. And guess who called him while he was down here?" Abby asked with a smirk.

"Let me guess, the girl," said Kate the answer that was much anticipated.

"Bingo my sweet Caitlin. And Kate Kate Kate, guess who answered the phone?" exclaimed Abby.

"Why do I think you're going to say, Tony?" Kate asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, what you think is correct. And he answered the phone saying 'Hello this is Chandler from Tiffany and Co. at Parker Avenue, this phone was forgotten here. How can I help you?'" responded Abby, imitating Tony's voice.

Kate burst out laughing, as she exactly knew what this meant for Tim. "So basically, she now thinks he went to get her something really expensive at Tiffany and Co. Well that is just so devilish and genius at the same time it basically screams DiNozzo."

"I know! McGee was so furious they didn't speak for the whole day. Which was pretty beneficial for Gibbs. It was so silent in the bullpen!" Abby said, chuckling.

"I bet! I wouldn't talk to him for at least a week after this," stated Kate.

"But he's Tony, you just can't hate him."

"Well that most certainly is right," she jumped at a sound of a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey, Tony" she greeted him, as he sat beside her on a bench. She noticed he was also holding flowers, red and white roses.

"Hi, Abbs. What are you doing here?" he asked her calmly.

"I came to see Kate. We got to talk a bit," she said back.

"I see. What did you talk about?" Tony's voice was very tranquil, with a sympathizing tone.

"You. And McGee. And Gibbs. Everybody really."

"So you gossiped, huh?" he chuckled.

"A little," she murmured under her breath.

"How long have you been coming here?"

"Pretty much since the funeral. Every Friday when I could. It was our thing. And you?"

"Same. I try when I have time."

"Hey Tony, can I ask you something?" Abby asked, meeting his eyes for the first time since his arrival.

"Always, Abbs," he responded.

"Do you talk to her? Kate? Or am I just weird?"

"All the time Abbs, all the time. I talk to her about you, what you wore at work and what you accomplished and what we had for lunch. I talk about how Tim is annoying me but how I actually can't imagine a day at work without him. I talk to her about Gibbs and Ducky, about work. And how much we all miss her, and how my heart breaks every day when I see somebody else at her desk," he felt his throat closing, his eyes, felt his eyes being threatened by tears.

She didn't say anything. She heard his voice crack, and some tears made their way down her cheeks. Instead, they sat next to each other in numb, but comforting silence. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard. They both lost a best friend, but he lost his partner, his soulmate.

They sat like that for a while, inhaling the comfort and safety of the presence of each other. It got dark, quite chilly and the street lining up next to the cemetery was already lit up with street lights.

"You wanna go grab dinner and watch a classic picked by Anthony DiNozzo, the expert of classic movies for every occasion himself?" he broke the silence.

"Sounds like a very good idea, but if you get to pick the movie, I am going to pick the restaurant" she grinned, still holding his hand.

Ever since that day, they always visited her together. Because they didn't have to do it all alone.

They had each other more than they ever did before.

That very day, they have realized something.

_Family isn't about blood. It's about who's willing to hold your hand when you need it the most._


End file.
